villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Stefano DiMera
Stefano DiMera is the main antagonist from the NBC Soap Opera, Days of Our Lives. He is known to hurt the Salemites and get away with murder. He has been played by Joseph Mascalo on and off from 1983-2016. He returned for one final episode on February 8, 2017 when Shane posed as Stefano. He was also played by Con Covert in 1984 and Frank Fata for a few episodes in 1991. James Russell did his voice in 1984 while David Schiavone and Luca Bovelli played the character as a child in 2007 and 2012 respectively. Stephen Nichols is currently playing the character in a roundabout way while Steve Johnson believed he is Stefano DiMera. History Stefano is the youngest and only known son of Santo DiMera. He has been said to be the seventh son of seven, which indicates he has seven siblings. He also has a half-brother named Ryan Brady, who was originally thought to be his long time nemesis John Black. Stefano first appeared in 1982 as a crime lord, who menaced the town of Salem off and on. There were many times where Stefano appeared to die, but he would always return, which earned him the nickname of the Phoenix. Stefano's crimes has earned him many enemies most notably the Brady family and John Black. Stefano's current status is unknown as after suffering from a heart attack, and being confined to a wheelchair, Stefano was shot three times by Hope Brady, and seemed to have died. His body was dumped in a warehouse and was discovered by his eldest son. He was buried, but the body was dug up and switched with another to make it appear that Stefano was alive. Shane Donovan posed as Stefano to get Hope out of jail for murder, and it was believed that Stefano really was dead until security footage showed a man with a strong resemblance to Stefano feeding the pigeons. In 2019, it was revealed that Stefano was still alive, but greatly weakened by his diabetes and cancer, so he has his essence put into the body of Steve Johnson and currently uses Steve as his new body while he has returned to Salem and angles to make sure the DiMera family regain their power. The real Stefano’s fate is unknown, but he likely passed away from his ailments. Family ;Santo DiMera ✝ (father) :(James Scott, 2007-2008) ::A travelling salesman that met and fell in love with Colleen Brady. He even lied and said that his wife died, so he could be with Colleen. Died of a broken heart when he believed Colleen had committed suicide, and blame the Brady family for it. Made Stefano swear to take revenge on the Brady's on his death bed. His grandson EJ looks exactly like him. :Ryan Brady ✝ (paternal half-brother) :Santo's son with Colleen Brady. Was originally thought to be John Black. Died years ago. |-|Children= ;Antony "Tony DiMera (legal son) :(Thaao Penghlis, 1982-85, 2007-09) ::The biological son of Daphne DiMera, and Enrico, Tony was raised, believing Stefano was his father. Tony was originally loyal to Stefano, but turned against him once he became friends with the people in Salem. Tony married Anna Frdericks, before being marooned on a desert island for twenty years, while Andre DiMera impersonated him, and committed many crimes as Tony. In 2007, Tony was rescued from the island and reunited with his friends and family. In 2009, Tony got into an altercation with Phillip Kiriakis, and fell into a sharp price of wood. He died in the hospital soon after. He was revived in 2018 by Kristen. ;Renee DuMonde ✝ (daughter with Lee DuMonde) :(Philece Sampler, 1980-83) ::Stefano's daughter with Lee DuMonde. Renee and Tony fell in love, until it was discovered that Stefano was Renee's father, but then Tony learned hat he wasn't Stefano's biological son, so Tony moved forward with Renee, until she was murdered by Andre DiMera ;Megan Hathaway ✝ (daughter) :(Miranda-Cheryl Ann Wilson, 1983-84) ::Stefano's daughter, who was raised by his henchmen, Maxwell. Megan was extremely loyal to Stefano and assisted her father in his criminal activities. She was killed during an argument with Larry Welch. Alexandra "Lexie" Carver ✝ (daughter with Celeste Perrault) :(Renee Jones, 1993-12) ::Lexie was the wife or Abe Carver and mother of Theo Carver. ::Though Lexie hated her father's criminal activities, she deeply loved him and brought out a softer side in him. She was also a mother figure to her siblings EJ and Chad. In 2012, Lexie died of a brain tumour. ;Kristen DiMera (adoptive daughter) :See page for more information ;Peter Blake (adoptive son) :Jason Brooks (1993-98) ::Kristen's twin brother, who worked as a lawyer. He had an unhealthy obsession with Jennifer Deveraux and had a rivalry with her husband, Jack Deveraux, for her affection. Peter faked his death to frame Jack for his muurder, and later became afflicted with Jungle Madness. After b cured, he was placed in a white collar prison amen woukd he up for parole in a few years. His current fate is unknown as he hasn't been heard from since then. ;Benjy Hawk ✝ (son with Ellen Hawk) :(Darrel Thomas Utley, 1988-90; James Lunsford, 2006-07) ::Raised by Steve and Kayla Johnson, Benjy has always resented having Stefano as his father, and had no qualms shooting about shooting Stefano when he believed Stefano stole his liver, so he could live. He was buried alive by Andre DiMera. ;Elvis Aaron Jr. "EJ" Dimera (son with Susan Banks) :(James Scott, 2007-2014) ::Born Elvis Aaron Jr. Banks, Susan believed Elvis was the offspring of Elvis Presley, who Stefano was dressed as when Elvis was conceived. Susan raised Elvis in England with her husband Edmund Crumb. Elvis returned to Salem as famous race car EJ Wells, and became smitten with Sami Brady. In December 2007, EJ was outed as Stefano's son, and became torn between his love for Sami and his love for his father. Stefano and EJ's father son bond was permanently ruined when a fake letter made Stefano believe EJ wasn't his son, and he disowned him. EJ never forgave Stefano and even worked to oust him as head of the DiMera family. EJ temporarily succeeded until he was blackmailed by Stefano in order to save Sami from life in prison. In 2014, he had an encounter with Clyde Weston at the park, then he was shot by his own henchman. Then his wife Samantha Brady(Sami) have found him, called 911, but he was pronounced dead on arrival. Then his body was sent to Stefano's instead being cremated. In October 2018, it was revealed that EJ had been revived by Kristen DiMera. He was badly burned in a fire after being rescued by Sami and is currently recovering with Sami and their children. ;Chad Dimera (son with Madeline Peterson-Woods) :(Casey Jon Deidrick, 2009-2013; Billy Flynn (2014-present) ::Born in 1993 as Chad Peterson-Woods and raised by Madeline and her husband, Charles; Chad didn't learn Stefano was his father until 2010. In 2013, he faked a tumor so he can have Abigail Deveraux, then at the engagement party, he was shot by Marge Bernardi, widow to Stefano's henchman who was shot by Sami, Joseph Bernardi, luckily the doctors were able to save him. At the hospital he told Abigail the truth, which not only hurts her but also she broke up with him. He left for Boston, At 2014, he found out EJ had an affair with his ex, he returned to Salem and has hatred for his brother until EJ's Death. With Stefano gone, Chad is currently head of the DiMera family. ;Andre DiMera - ✝ (son) :(Thaao Penghlis, 1983-1985, 1992-1997, 2002-2005, 2007, 2015-2019) :See page for more information ;Stefan DiMera ✝ (son with Vivian Alamain. :(Tyler Christopher, 2017-2019; Brandon Barash, 2019) :See page for more information |-|Grandchildren= *Theodore "Theo" Carver - (via Lexie and Abe Carver) - Stefano’s first born grandchild, who was diagnosed with autism in 2004. Theo grew into a well adjusted teen, who loved his grandfather, despite all of the horrible things he did. He has relationships with both Ciara Brady and Claire and Brady. After accidentally being shit by JJ Deveraux, Theo left town for treatment. *Steven Hawk (via Benjy and Sonia Hawk) - Stefano’s grandson, whom he has no relationship with. He and EJ threatened Steven to get Benjy to do what they wanted. *John Roman "Johnny" DiMera (via EJ and Sami Brady) - Ej’s first child, who Stefano calls “Giovanni”, the Italian version of Johnny. Johnny now has a glass eye after getting his eye removed due to having eye cancer in 2008. *Sydney DiMera (via EJ and Sami Brady) - EJ’s second child, who was stolen by Nicole Walker and raised by her and EJ for over a year before the truth came out about Sami being her mother. *Grace McCormick Woods ✝ (via Chad and Mia McCormick) - Originally believed to the daughter of Sami and EJ, Grace died a few months after her birth from bacterial meningitis. She was thought to be the granddaughter of Charles Woods and Madeline Peterson-Woods, before Chad was revealed to be Stefano’s son. *Thomas Deveraux (via Chad and Abigail "Abby" Deveraux) - Chad and Abigail’s first born son, who was also cared for by his uncle Andre and Kate in early years. He was originally believed to be the son of Ben Weston due to the manipulations of Ben’s father, Clyde. Thomas was delivered by a nurse maid named Wendy before she was killed by Ben, who also attempted to take Thomas before being captured. When Clyde got out of prison, he tried to take Thomas, but was thwarted by Chad and Andre. *Charlotte DiMera (via Chad and Abigail "Abby" Deveraux) - Chad and Abigail’s second born. Original believed to be the daughter of her uncle Stefan due to Gabi Hernandez’s manipulation. Henchmen ;Sonia Romanov ✝ - ;Ilya Petrov :(Kai Wulff, 1983-86, 1991; Mark Laursen, 2017) :: Former assassin for the Phanton Alliance. Delivered John Robocheaux to Stefano, who brainwashed and turned him into his "Pawn". Worked for Stefano until he was presumably shot and killed by Victor Kiriakis'. Petrov reappeared in 2017 working with Deimos Kiriakis. ;The Pawn :(Drake Hogstyn, 1985–2009, 2011–present) ::Born Tim Robicheaux, and raised by his father Tim to become an assassin for the Phantom Alliance. Tim was kidnapped by Ilya Petrov and brainwashed to become Stefano's "Pawn". Was believed to be Roman Brady until the real one returned. Adopted the name John Black and he and the father of Brady Black with Isabella Toscano, and Bele Black. Killed in a hit and run in 2009, and revived and brainwashed to become Stefano's Pawn. Became John Black DiMera and took over the DiMera Empire when it was believed he was Stefano's half-brother. Regained his memories in 2009 and has resumed his old life. ;Wilhlem Rolf :(William Utay, 1997-2003, 2007-08, 2017) :: Stefano's Jack of all Trades. A mad scientist, who brainwashed Hope into becoming Princess Gina, and experimented on the Gemini Twins (Rex and Cassie). Appeared to have died in 2003, but returned in 2007 as Stefano's personal physcian. Revived and brainwashed John into becoming the pawn, and made befome John's butler until Stefano returned to town. Last seen in 2008, but presumably worked for Stefano offscreen. Resurfaced in 2017 after Andre lured him back to Salem to find out whether or not Will Horton was alive. Committed suicide via cyanide poisoning, but was later revived. ;Bart Biederbecke ✝ :(Steve Blackwood 1997-2005, 2007) :: A DiMera Associate with a bumbling childish personality. Worked for Stefano and later became Andre DiMera's right hand man. Killed in 2007 after he became caught in the middle of Andre and Tony's sword fight and was fatally stabbed. *Carmine - An enforcer that Stefano hired to kill Lucas when he thought he shot EJ. EJ saved Lucas and Carmine was apprehended. *Marco - *Jakub Chyka - *Miguel Moreno ✝ - Trivia *Stefano has “died” the most times, earning him the title of the Phoenix since some of those deaths should have literally killed him such as falling into a pit of fire. *In 2007, it was implied that the ring Stefano wore was why he kept coming back when his son Andre appeared to have died and came back to life *Stefano’s original ambiguous fate seemed to be a reference to him being the Phoenix and the idea that he could never die. *Stephen Nichols is not considered an official recast of Stefano since it is still Steve Johnson, but thinks he is Stefano. *Stefan is the only one of his children Stefano has never met. *Since Stefano still has his ring, it is likely the one worn by Andre and later Chad were fake and not the original ones. *Wilhlem Rolf is Stefano’s most loyal employee and Andre is the child who has been the most loyal to Stefano over the years. Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tragic Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Trickster Category:Wealthy Category:Vengeful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Immortals Category:Revived Category:Parents Category:Crime Lord Category:Lawful Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemy Category:Control Freaks Category:Inconclusive Category:Sophisticated Category:Brainwashers Category:Extravagant Category:Possessor